


Decisons, Decisons

by dumpsterfire (dirtySlytherin)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bellamy, Bottom Bellamy Blake, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Murphy is a Little Shit, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Some Angstyness, bellamy blake is a sweetheart, miller can't help himself, octavia is a bitch, possessive murphy, top john murphy, top nathan miller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtySlytherin/pseuds/dumpsterfire
Summary: After their last encounter, Nathan Miller can't get Bellamy out of his head. Bellamy seems to share the same feelings so Nate goes for it. However, there are choices that both of them will have to make. And it turns out that he will have to go through Octavia Blake and John Murphy to get him.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The 100. 

 

Nate couldn't sleep. He was too busy trying to eradicate the incredibly hot image of Bellamy Blake on his hands and knees from his subconscious. It was driving him insane. It had been a few days since he had -ahem- coached Bellamy and his boyfriend through what was obviously their first anal experience. He couldn't help but avoid his own boyfriend since.

 

He was sitting on the outskirts of Arkadia, still inside the ground’s but far in the distance. Nate could distinguish most of his fellow Skaikru in the distance, however it was highly unlikely that anyone would be able to see him unless they knew where to look. Since Pike's death, Octavia had removed herself from Skaikru and, from what Nate had heard, she was now an assassin. A highly efficient one. 

 

It was understandable that she had left. Unfortunately, she had refused to speak to her brother before she had and in her absence he had seemingly shrunk. Disappeared into the background of the camp. Hell, Murphy was more involved in their community than he was and that was saying a lot. Bellamy was no longer a leader, nor was he the follower that he had been under Pike's dictatorial reign. That didn't mean that he was okay. It seemed that he had lost all of the confidence that he had came down to Earth with. People were starting to forget about him. Murphy wasn't helping. Nate saw it every time Murphy made a joke towards his boyfriend and Bellamy grin was more accurately described as a pained cringe. And Murphy never saw it. Nate couldn't tell if the man was stupid, an asshole, or hell probably both. All he did know was that every time he saw that look on Bellamy’s face, he wanted to tear Murphy apart. 

 

In the distance, he could see Bryan speaking to Kane and Abby. Most likely about what their next step was going to be. A.L.I.E had made it clear that the Earth would be uninhabitable within months. Isn't that just a fucking kick in the nuts? They had all been fighting all of this time, against the Ark, then Grounders, then Mountain Men, then Ice Nation, and now it would the Earth to extinguish them once more. Rather, what A.L.I.E had done to the Earth would be coming back to push them out again. He really didn't want to spend what could be the end of his already short and dull life pining after someone he could not have. Or breaking up with someone who had no one else but him. Decisions, decisions. It was too bad he had always had bad judgement. 

 

Nate saw another figure exit a tent in the distance and start towards his secluded area. He squinted and made out the messy, black hair from his dreams. Nate backed out of view to sit next to a tall tree on the edge of the clearing and waited. Soon enough, Bellamy enters the clearing and heads to his right, opposite of Nate, stopping to sit on a large rock. He had his head in hands and seemed to be oblivious of the world around him. Nate took advantage and crossed the clearing, stopping only a few feet from Bellamy’s back. He listened for a moment and when Bellamy didn't move, he continued forward. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

Bellamy turned around so fast that Nate felt as if his head was spinning. 

 

“Oh. Hey Miller. What's up?” He said, his posture slumping back down. Nate sat down on the rock next to him.

 

“I just saw you come over here. I was over there.” He pointed to the opposite end of the field. “I figured I would join you. I could use a little company. What about you?” He asked. Bellamy nodded. 

 

“Sure.” They sat in silence for Nate didn't know how long before Bellamy spoke again. It surprised Nate and he nearly hopped off of the rock. 

 

“Do you believe in hope? Like hope that someday we could live in peace? Survive on Earth?” Bellamy chuckled softly. “Who would have thought that we would get to Earth and still have no hope.” Nate reached over and wrapped an arm over Bellamy’s shoulders. 

“I do have hope. After all, people did survive the nuclear apocalypse. Not only the vampires from Mount Weather. People. Who are the Grounders? They are survivors, their ancestors survived, and we can too.” He felt Bellamy’s head drop to rest on his shoulder. 

 

“I like your perspective.” Nate laughed. 

 

“It is called optimism, Bell.” He squeezed his arm and pulled Bellamy closer. They sat there for a long time, watching the sun slowly cross the sky above the trees. Eventually, Bellamy pulled away from Nate and got to his feet. 

 

“We should be heading back to camp. It's going to be dark soon.” Nate reluctantly stood as well. As he got to his feet, he felt a hand graze his own and he took it in his own. They bumped into each other and both looked up. Nate had this overwhelming feeling that he wanted to kiss him. Bellamy was watching him through his eyelashes as Nate watched him. ‘What could it hurt?’ He thought and reached a hand out to touch Bellamy’s face. The other man looked up at him and gasped as Nate's lips suddenly met his own. 

 

Chests colliding, Nate presses Bellamy to the tree behind them as their lips lock together. It starts awkward, all teeth and tongue, but he feels like he's floating in space. He presses his thigh between his friend's legs and Bellamy groans against his mouth. He feels a rough hand on his neck, pulling him in deeper and he sees stars. This was everything that he had hoped it would be. He feels another hand grip the collar of his jacket and he moans his contentment. Nate could do this forever and he would that time very well spent. He raised his right arm to grip at Bellamy's curly locks, leaving his left arm tightly wrapped around the other man's waist and keeping then flush against each other. However, it seemed that they had run out of air and the two had to part for a breath. Nate opened his eyes and gazed eye level at the other. Bellamy was panting, lips swollen, and Nate could feel his approval against his thigh. 

 

“I take it that you feel the same?” Nate asked, half trying to make a joke and half trying to make sure that this was real. Bellamy chuckled and nodded back at him. 

 

“This has been a long time coming.” Nate feels a burst of relief in his chest and his head is kind of fuzzy. He laughs again and presses his forehead against Bellamy's own. He feels fingertips trailing down his jaw, then down his neck, and they kept on down. Two hands begin fiddling with his belt buckle. He kisses Bellamy again, angling his head and taking control. Bellamy suddenly jerks away and Nate takes a second to remember where they are. Camp is only a shout and a stumble away. 

 

“We shouldn't be doing this.” Bellamy whispers. Nate feels his hot breath against his cheek and slowly, painfully, extracts himself from the other man. He backs away a foot or so and turns to scan the area for.. Whatever he could look for so he could hide the pain of rejection on his face. Bellamy is left against the tree, looking unsure and lost. Once he feels that he has regained enough control, Nate turns back to face him. 

 

“I don't think anyone saw us. You don't have to worry about that. I'll stay away from you from now on.”  He nods, though he isn't sure if it is to assure himself or his friend in front of him. Nate started back towards the camp, hands shoved deep into his jacket pocket s and shoulders hunched. He heard frantic footsteps behind him and hastened his pace. This didn't need to be any harder than it already was. 

 

“Wait! Nate, please!” A hand wrenched him around and he trained his eyes on a branch just above Bellamy’s ear. In his peripherals, he could see Bellamy's flushed cheeks and disheveled hair, no doubt from the tight hold that he had on it earlier. He was a fucking hot mess and Nate could already feel his heart breaking into pieces. He braced himself.

 

“You are right, we shouldn't do this. That. Anything. I need you to stay away from me from now on, Blake. Stay close to your boyfriend and I'll stay close to mine.” His voice broke at the end and he tried to disguise it with a faint smile. He made the mistake of glancing back into Bellamy's eyes because he hadn't gotten any sort of response to what he had said. Bellamy’s eyes looked the way that they had when his sister had told him that he was dead to her. Broken. He looked broken and Nate cringed as his hand dropped from his shoulder. 

 

“Oh.” Bellamy stumbled back and away from Nate, eyes downcast. “I understand.” He turned and started towards the edge of the clearing where their territory ended. Nate felt guilt gnawing at his stomach. He turned and glanced behind them at Arkadia. He could still see Bryan in the distance. This time he was alone, sitting on a lone log and inspecting his gun. Nate felt a pull in both directions. One way was to the past and one towards something new. To his horror, that something new was already disappearing into the forest and, as he started to chase Bellamy, he knew he had made his decision.

 

“Wait! Hey!” Nate sprinted behind him until he was within an arms reach. He snatched Bellamy's arm and yanked him back harder than he intended. The other man fell backwards into his arms and they both hit the ground with a dull thud. Nate felt the air briefly knocked out of him and took a moment to try to catch his breathe. Bellamy instantly struggled to get out of his embrace. Nate only tightened his hold on him and he felt Bellamy's chest rumble as he grunted against him. 

 

“What are you doing, Miller?” Bellamy asked him, still not looking him in the eye. “Let me go and go back to camp. Now.” He said it so firmly that Nate felt a like he had swallowed a rock. Despite Bellamy's wishes, he did not let him go. Instead, he reached up quickly and grabbed both sides of his friends face, turning Bellamy towards him. His eyes were closed tight, head shaking back and forth. 

 

“Look,” Nate forced Bellamy's head still and pressed his lips to his forehead. “I’m sorry. I panicked. I thought that you were telling me to stop. That was me panicking. I want you, Bell.” When Bellamy didn't respond, Nate pulled him close until he could feel his heartbeat against his chest and could smell his hair. He let go of his face to wrap his arms tight around his shoulders. His heart was racing. “Bell.. Can you say something? Please?” Nate felt Bellamy's face press against his neck and then he felt moisture run down his neck. ‘Shit.. Shit. Shit. Shit, he's crying. Fuck, I don't know what to do. How did I already fuck him up more than all of the shit that has happened?? And now he cries..’ He lifted a hand to Bellamy's hair, twisting his fingers into the thick locks. “Bell… I'm sorry.” 

 

“I'm okay.” He heard Bellamy croak out, not to convincingly and Nate placed a kiss on his temple. 

 

“Yeah, you are.” Nate said a bit tentatively. He was trying to feel out the ground he was on. He had never seen Bellamy cry and was not about to have him switch gears. Last thing he wanted right now was for him to get angry. They sat at the end of the clearing for awhile like that before Bellamy pulled his head back. Nate loosened his grip a little to make that possible and quickly looked to his face to assess the situation. He could see a dried tear track on one side and a red mark from where Bellamy's cheek had been held against Nate's. His eyes were nearly vacant and cold, and that was terrifying. 

 

“We are all going to die soon.” Nate's heart stuttered at the reminder of A.L.I.E's warning to them all. He pushed Bellamy's unruly locks out of his eyes and stared deep into them. 

 

“It's going to be okay.” He said and Bellamy coughed out what sounded like a weak chuckle. 

 

“Clarke says that, too. And Kane. And Abby. They can't face the truth. Murphy doesn't say that.” Nate felt a spark of anger that confused him. He chose to ignore it. “Murphy says ‘Fuck them all'. ‘Live free and die young.’ All this bullshit. He stills says ‘Whatever the hell we want’.” Bellamy spat out, eyes downcast and brows furrowed in frustration. He stared out into the forest ahead of them, head turned back away from Nate. “ I fucking hate it.” There was so much conviction and emotion in that statement that it made Nate dizzy. With what, he wasn't sure. Bellamy's head flew back around to face him. His eyes gleamed with something unfamiliar. “I hate his shit fucking attitude. I hate everyone and their bullshit lies. I hate this community. I…” He faltered before laughing out loud. Nate was still holding onto his biceps and squeezed them softly, still calmly looking back at him. ‘I feel like this is going one of two ways…….’ Bellamy looked him in the eye. 

 

“Fuck it.” Suddenly, there were two calloused hands on his face, holding him still as Bellamy kissed him. That was definitely not what Nate had expected next. It was hot kiss, more forceful than he expected from the man. A tongue grazed at the crease where his lips met, asking for entrance, and Nate happily obliged. He grunted at the back of his throat as Bellamy massaged his tongue with his own, angling his head with his hands just right. He moved his hands over Bellamy’s shoulders and then his back, relishing in the lean muscle underneath his finger tips. It felt like it had been forever and they finally had to break apart for air. Nate stared wide eyed at the man in his arms while Bellamy stared back at him, panting hard. This time it was Nate who plunged back into the kiss, pushing Bellamy to the side behind some thick bushes and climbed on top of him. They were pressed against each other. Bellamy bucked upwards against Miller, who gasped as sparks flew from his dick and a warmth began to pool in his stomach. Bellamy broke off the kiss abruptly, gasping, and stared up at him with hooded, lust filled eyes. 

 

“Fucking touch me.” Nate had never been more turned on in his life as he fumbled with Bellamy’s belt buckle and reached his hand down his pants to find his rock hard cock. Bellamy moaned his appreciation and reached up to pull Nate back down to his lips. Nate kissed him roughly for a moment, all tongue pillaging and lips mashing, before he moved down to Bellamy's neck. He began nipping and biting randomly, finding that Bellamy's best spot seemed to be right behind his ear. He was rocking his hips against Nate and it was driving him crazy. 

 

“Oh my.. Fucking. Fuck, Bell…” He couldn't help but gasp. That only seemed to encourage more of Bellamy's dry humping, which was absolutely fine with Nate. He couldn’t get enough of the man below him. He felt Bellamy yank roughly at Nate’s own pants and he reached down to help him. Soon, they were both exposed and he was kissing Bellamy’s neck again, hands gripped on his hips so hard that he was guaranteed to leave a bruise. There was hard, hot panting in his ear and then as he reached Bellamy's nipples he heard a loud moan. He looked up at him. 

 

“Shhhhh..”Nate was smiling as he looked up at Bellamy’s lust dark eyes. The other man laughed and then the laugh was stuttered as Nate reached down to stroke his length again. ‘I believe I said I wanted to snake him out from under Murphy. Ha!’ Nate felt a strangely giddy as he rolled a pointed peak against his tongue and teeth, eliciting another gasp from his friend-maybe-more. 

 

“Oh shit, keep doing that. Fuckkk, Nate..” Bellamy whined below him, thrusting up again and causing him to see stars. Nate happily obliged and very soon they found themselves steadily rocking against each other. He looked up to see Bellamy flushed, eyes squeezed shut, gasping hard as he wriggled underneath him. Nate moved lower to Bellamy swollen cock and engulfed it in his mouth. He chuckled as Bellamy had to bite at his fist to suppress a loud cry. He bobbed up and down on the sensitive appendage, periodically lifting up to dip his tongue in the crease on top and lack up the pooling precome. Bellamy's muffled noises grew louder and Nate groaned around him, sending vibrations up his shaft that seemed to unwind him. He swallowed the man’s salty load with ease, Bellamy choking out a husky moan. 

 

Nate lifted his head to look back up at him, grinning ear to ear. Bellamy had sex hair, cheeks red, eyes glazed with his orgasm. “God, Bell.. You are the definition of fucking hot.” Nate groaned. He flopped to the side next to him, paying no mind to the straining erection of his own. Bellamy caught his breath and then turned to face him as he buttoned his pants, still flat on his back on the cool ground. He turned to Nate and pointedly palmed his hardness. Nate couldn't suppress his groan at the touch and he saw Bellamy smirk. 

 

“My turn to make you cum.” Nate nearly burst at that as Bellamy pushed him back hard and climbed over him. His hand slicked with spit as he stroked Nate, mouth over his with a messy kiss. The older man moved down his body, lifting his shirt to bite at Nate's nipples. It was rougher than the way he had done it to Bellamy and he loved it. Bellamy continued down his body, nipping at the soft skin above his thick, wiry pubic hair. Suddenly he felt warmth around the head of his cock and gasped. It was quickly spiraling ascent to his orgasm and came with a cry. Bellamy swallowed every bit of his load and proceeded to lick him clean, until Nate had to push him away from his oversensitive dick. 

 

They both laid down on the forest floor for a bit, catching their breath. Nate rolled to his side, closer to Bellamy as he shifted his pants back on, buttoning them closed. He reached down and did the same for Bellamy, who just watched him. Nate reached back up to smooth out the other man’s mess of hair. 

 

“That felt amazing.” Bellamy breathed, staring up through the trees at the blue sky. Nate could hear bugs and the thrum of Bellamy’s heart, beating as fast as a rabbits feet thump. He sat up, glancing through the bushes they had moved behind at the camp just a ways away from them. Nobody seemed none the wiser to their activities. He turned back to Bellamy and pushed his bangs from his eyes. They both sat up and straightened their clothes. Nate's thoughts suddenly drifted to Bryan and he felt guilt gnaw at him. ‘He doesn't have anyone down here but me. And I just cheated on him with one of my best friends…. There is no possible way that this could end well..’ He unconsciously shook his head at his thoughts and peered over at Bellamy. He looked as if he might have had the same revelation that Nate had. He was pale faced, freckles dark in contrast to his skin, and eyes wide. Bellamy turned his head to look at Nate. 

 

“Murphy is going to kill me.” Nate blinked at him. ‘Maybe not quite the same thoughts. But Bryan isn't a psychopath…’ Nate heard a branch crack to his left and flew around to see the culprit. He heard a sharp inhale from Bellamy as he stared up at none other than his younger sister, Octavia. She no longer resembled the pretty, wild child that they had come down to Earth with. She looked as if she had lived here her entire life, war paint covering her well structured cheeks, eyes dark, self-made armor covering her slender curves. She was staring at them in what looked like shock. Octavia looked between him and her older brother, at Bellamy's disheveled hair, their rumpled clothes, and they both jumped at her sudden bark of laughter. There was a twinkle in her eye as she stepped forward to them, sheathing her sword. 

 

“I always knew you were different than the other boys.” She stated towards her older brother, who was looking absolutely mortified. Nate shifted slightly more in front of him, just in case she planned on beating the ever living shit out of him again, the way she did when she had learned of Lincoln's execution. Bellamy looked uncomfortable and was staring away from his sister, back towards the camp. He seemed dazed. “I thought maybe that was just because you were my brother. I figured you never brought girls home because of me, but that wasn't the case now was it? I guess you just weren't into them.” She was laughing now, but it wasn't genuine or happy. It was cold and harsh, more like she was getting ready to make her final blow. “I guess you really are a fucking pussy. You like another man to boss you around, don't you? Were you fucking Pike, too? Is that why you followed him around like a puppy, because he was your master?” Nate heard Bellamy exhale, sounding like a deflated balloon, like she had just punched him in the stomach and forced the air out of him. Nate felt himself grow angry fast and jumped to his feet. 

 

“Back the fuck off of him, Octavia.” He snarled at her, already sick of her attitude. At the corner of his eye, he saw Bellamy stumble to his feet and away from them both. Octavia moved fast and, in seconds, she was blocking her brother’s path back to camp. “Fuck off, Miller. This is between me and him. I want to hear him try and defend himself. This should be good.” ‘This fucking bitch. Just what he fucking needs right now. Two psychopaths to deal with.’ He could see Bellamy struggling to decide what to do and stepped forward to stand next to him, subtly placing a hand on his back. To his disbelief, Bellamy shakes his head no. 

 

“No. I deserve whatever you have to say.” Octavia rolls her eyes.

 

“What, big brother? You must be joking.” She drew her sword and before Nate could blink it was at Bellamy's throat. Nate's gun is out in seconds, pointed straight at Octavia's face, and now they were at a standoff. 

 

“Nate, no!!” Bellamy croaked, reaching out to grab his gun only to be stopped by a jab from Octavia. A thin line of blood began to drip from his neck. All Nate wanted to do was to shoot the bitch in front of him but he knew the moment he hurt her, he would lose Bellamy. ‘God dammit, he comes with baggage. How in the fuck are we getting out of this?.’ 

 

“Bellamy, say something. Make your excuses or say your goodbyes to your boyfriend here.” Suddenly, Nate felt the sharp edge of her sword grazing his own neck. 

 

“Octavia, NO!” Bellamy shouted, loud enough to be heard from camp, and grabbed the blade with his hands. Immediately blood began to pour from his hands, staining the weapon red, and Octavia sneered at him. She began to twist the knife, simultaneously ripping apart his palms and pushing it closer to Nate's skin. Bellamy was strong, despite how painful that must have been, and he ripped it from her grasp. As he threw the sword to the side, Bellamy collapsed. He had sliced himself deep and his blood was everywhere. Nate rushed to his side, still holding his gun at the ready. He glared up at Octavia but as he looked back at her his blood ran cold. She stared at him as she started to back into the forest and away from the rapidly approaching voices coming from camp. She smiled like a cat that had just discovered how to find the mouse that it was hunting. Just before she disappeared into the shadows, she mouthed to him, “I will be back for you. Blood must have blood.” 

 

Nate was surrounded. Abby arrived first, immediately tearing her shirt to wrap Bellamy's hand then Sinclair appeared at her side and checked his vitals. Nate felt like he had tunnel vision, as if he was descending into a dark hole and there were no breaks. As he plunged into darkness, he saw Murphy rushing forward, followed by Clarke. He felt relief because he knew Bellamy was being taken care of but he couldn't help thinking, before he blacked out, that this would only be the beginning of a nightmare. 

\--

 


	2. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both boys wake up in medical and try to pick up the pieces of their encounter. Bellamy, trying to remember it all, while Miller feels like he just wants to forget. They both gain clarity from others.

Nate woke up to a bright glow above him and a hand wrapped around his own. He looked over and saw Bryan, his head on the side of his cot near his own and fast asleep. He sat up slightly, careful not to jostle his boyfriend, and investigated his surroundings. Across what he assumed to be the medical tent, he saw Bellamy asleep on another cot. His hands and wrists were heavily bandaged, and he was hooked up to machine that monitored his heart rate, but otherwise he seemed to be fine. Nate sat up all of the way, pulling his hand out of Bryan's as carefully as possible. He stayed still for a moment, until he was certain that Bryan wouldn't wake up, and when he was sure he hopped off of the bed. Nate went straight over to Bellamy, circling him until he was convinced that the other man was in okay shape. He was very confused by the bandage on Bellamy’s head, as he didn't remember seeing him get hit there. At all. But there was a clear wound underneath the gauze on his forehead, just off of his temple. He reached down, fingering a corner of the bandage and then stroking Bellamy's hair back gently. 

“I’m sorry.” He bent down and whispered into the older man’s ear. “I’m so sorry, Bell.” He didn't 100% know what he was sorry for, there was so much. He heard Bryan stirring awake behind him and planted a quick kiss against Bellamy's brow before hurrying back to his cot. His boyfriend. His truth. 

\--

The first glimpse of consciousness he felt was an immediately crippling headache. Bellamy was unable to open his eyes with the bright lights above him and lunged to his side to puke over the edge of the cot. 

“Oh shi-hey! Hey!!! Where's Dr. Griffin! I thought he was okay?! WHERE IS DR-“

“JOHN, shut the hell up! He has a concussion from hitting his head and he lost quite a bit of blood.”

“That's bullshi-“

“Murph, shut the fuck up!” Bellamy croaked out, still leaning over the edge of his cot and using one of his oddly heavy feeling hands to block the light above him. That light was dimmed and he slowly cracked his eyes open. Standing over him was his boyfriend, Clarke’s mom, and her assistant. Bellamy went to sit up but quickly found his hands hurt too much to do so, much to his displeasure.

Abby reached over, placing a few pillows behind him to help him sit up. 

“We found you and Nathan Miller just outside of camp, unconscious. Miller was fine, seemed to have just passed out from shock, but we were curious about what exactly happened to you, Mr. Blake. Your palms were torn apart, and when arrived at the scene you were bleeding profusely from your left wrist. It seemed that you had nicked your artery. So badly that we would have liked to perform a blood transfusion on you, but we were unable. We were able to stitch you up just fine, but you will be weak from the blood loss for a couple of days. Also, it seems that you got a concussion from landing head first on a rock, at least that is what we assume-” 

The room was spinning and, at the moment, he was staring at two of everyone. He felt nauseous and curled onto his side. He saw fragments of memories in his head, one of walking into the forest, another pressed against a tree, pain, and then the image of Octavia twisting a sword into his hands coldly and he threw up again. 

“You keep saying that he's okay but I'm pretty sure this is NOT-“ 

“Murphy, please, for the love of fucking god, SHUT UP!” Bellamy shouted and groaned in pain. “I'm ok. I’m fine.. My head is throbbing every time you speak..” He mumbled. 

“Can you leave us alone, for a few minutes?” He heard Murphy ask and Abby must have nodded because a moment later the light is dimmed further and a hand is rubbing his back. 

“What the fuck happened to you? And Miller? Why the fuck were you with Miller?” Bellamy opened one eye as he rolled onto his back and squinted up at his boyfriend.

“I was with Miller?” He saw Murphy’s eyebrows practically jump to his hairline. A hand touched him, on a bandage he hadn't even known was on his head and then lips covered his own. It was a brief kiss, softer than Murphy normally was, and there was a small pop when they separated. He felt the hand on his head brush his hair to the side. 

“I’m gonna go get Abby again. Miller left before we could question him, so I’ll go find him. I'll be back soon, Bell.” Another kiss, this time at his temple, warm and long. It was probably almost a minute long. Bellamy nodded, very carefully and slowly, and rolled back onto his side as Murphy left the medical tent. 

‘I was with Miller? Octavia was there. Why was O there?’ Bellamy laid there, struggling to piece together the fragmented memories. He sighed in frustration and pushed himself into a sitting position, getting to his feet. He wobbled for a moment, gripping the cots edge for support, and when his surroundings finally stabilized he stood up straight. That was a mistake. He saw a flash of a signature beanie in his head, back pressed against bark, then Octavia with her sword against Nate's neck. 

Bellamy dropped back down onto the bed as weight of Octavia's actions dropped onto his shoulders. ‘She wants to kill him to get at me for what happened to Lincoln.’ Suddenly, Bellamy was very scared. 

“Bellamy, Murphy was tell-Whoa! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you.” When Abby had started speaking behind him, Bellamy had nearly fallen off of the bed in shock. He turned to face her. 

“Jesus. It's fine. What did Murphy say?” He asked. She began unwrapping his head bandage as she spoke.

“He told me you couldn't remember what had happened. He claims that Miller assaulted you for some reason, since he hasn't talked to anyone, including Clarke.” 

“Murphy barely waited for me to wake up completely before he ran out of here, saying that he was going to find Miller.” Bellamy rolled his eyes, eliciting a snicker from the middle aged woman that was assessing his head wound.

“So, you do remember?” Bellamy froze for a moment. Miller's kiss flashed through his memory and he nearly stuttered out his reply. 

“It’s a bit hazy, but I remember a bit.” He saw Abby smirk out of the corner of his eye. Despite his instinct to ask her what the fuck the smirk was about, he kept his mouth shut as she rewrapped his head. 

“So…” 

“So? Oh!” He had forgotten to tell her what he did remember. Bellamy blushed with embarrassment and proceeded to tell her the main details. How he went to the edge to think, hung out with Miller and talked about what they were going to do about the breaking down nuclear plants, and then Octavia came out of nowhere, threatening them. Abby quickly pointed out Nate's lack of injury compared to Bellamy's shredded palms. 

“Did you grab a sword with your bare hands, Blake? Because that is exactly what it looks like. In fact, we have the sword and it covered in blood. We were sure that you were attacked by Grounders. I'm sorry to hear that your sister did this to you.” She shook her head in pity at him. Bellamy looked away towards the empty cot a few feet from him and shrugged his shoulders. 

“She is in pain and she is angry at me. Rightfully so, I got Lincoln killed by Pike, and she wants blood in return.” Abby blanched at that. 

“We have all lost someone. That doesn't mean she can turn on her people and it can just be excused because she is grieving. And something tells me that she wouldn't hesitate to kill even you now, Bellamy.” 

“Maybe she would be more stable had she not spend almost 16 years in one room, under one floor, knowing that when she was found that her mother would die. Things like that can mess up a child.” Bellamy stared coolly at Abby while she removed the heart monitor from his chest. She finished and stared back at him.

“Your mother knew the rules on the Ark. She is the one who put Octavia through that, not the council, not the law, and not you. Bellamy,” She bent down and gazed deep into his eyes. “You can't keep letting her take out her pain on you. You don't deserve it. Your sister is not your responsibility, Bellamy Blake. We are on the ground now and it is a whole new world. Stop punishing yourself and be a part of it. I will talk to Kane about our defense, to be sure she does not sneak in and harm more people.” Abby got back to her feet and went to exit the tent. 

“Oh, and one more thing.” Bellamy blinked, turning his head to her. “You can go now.” 

-

“What were you doing there, Nate? Are you sure you’re okay?” Bryan had been relentless since Nate had left medical, even though he was absolutely fine. Nate walked up to his boyfriend and enveloped him in his arms tightly. 

“I told you. I was on the outskirts, thinking. Bellamy seemed to be doing the same thing and we talked about A.L.I.E. Then his deranged sister comes out of nowhere and threatens us. He grabbed her sword.” It was best to keep as close to the truth as possible, no need to mention the parts where he was ‘comforting' another man. Nate felt uncomfortable with the entire conversation, to be honest. He just wanted to get out of there and check on Bellamy, but he knew that was impossible. 

“Why would Octavia attack you both, though? I get him, she blames him for Lincoln’s death, but why you?” He felt Bryan pushing away from him and he gripped the other man tighter, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“She didn’t attack me, actually. She threatened me. She is losing her mind. She is not Skaikru anymore, Bry. I wanted to shoot her, but Bellamy wouldn't let me. His judgement is clouded by his love for her. That did almost get him killed.” He felt Bryan scoff at that. 

“She beat the crap out of him. I don't know how it is with siblings, but I am pretty sure that was a clear sign that her love for him was gone. Maybe her telling him that he is dead to her? He should have let you shoot her. What if she had hurt you?” Bryan pulled away from him and stared into his eyes, searching. Nate held the gaze, trying to keep his emotions for Bellamy off of his face. 

“It's okay now, okay? I'm fine. I'm right here with you.” Nate reassured him. Bryan was still staring into his eyes, not looking like he was buying his story and Nate felt a flare of panic. He suppressed it as he moved in and kissed his suspicious boyfriend. He tried not to think, as he moved his lips against Bryan’s, about Bellamy or about anything at all. He wasn't ready to have that conversation with Bryan, a conversation that he felt would grow ugly very, very fast. He pulled away, and as he did, he heard a rustle of another person entering their tent. 

“Miller! I need to talk to you!” And there was Murphy, here to fuck Nate's strategy with his big fucking mouth. Nate needed to get the fuck out of there. Now.

“Alright, Murphy. Give me a minute!” Nate practically barked at the shorter man. He felt Bryan stiffen in his arms and silently cursed, while simultaneously telling Murphy to get the fuck out with his eyes. 

“Shit! No need to lose our minds here. You have one minute, so hurry up!” Nate flipped him the bird as he left the tent. He looked back down at an angry looking Bryan.

“I love you.” He stared deep into chocolate eyes, riddled with doubt and worry. Nate moved in and kissed him hard, fueled by his need to eradicate his fears. Bryan kissed back, slowly and tentatively, whimpering when Nate angled his head to deepen the kiss just so. Then, the kiss was broken and Bryan was shoving him away. 

“You can't just try and woo me into forgetting, Nate.” Bryan was biting his lip, eyebrows scrunched close together, and trying to pull out of Nate's vice grip on his biceps. “Murphy wants to know what happened, I suggest you go answer his questions before he comes back.” Nate scoffed. 

“I'm not afraid of Murphy! He can wait. You are more important, babe-“ Bryan relinquished himself from Nate's grasp and backed away, rubbing each arm where he had been held. There was a bright red mark on each arm where Nate had been holding him. 

“Can you just leave.. Please?” Nate stared solemnly at his boyfriend, a massive rock in the pit of his stomach, and nodded. 

“Okay.” He turned and headed for the exit, not looking back until he was resealing the entrance. He looked up at Bryan. 

“I love you.” Nate zipped up the flap and a moment after he did, he heard a thump from inside and the sounds of muffled sobbing. His heart sank and, for a moment, he just stood there and listened to his boyfriends sorrow. This was his fault. His selfishness. Bryan didn't deserve any of this. 

“About time! What the fu-Wow, it sounds like you fucked up in there, huh?” Nate rolled his eyes and flew around to face the annoying fuck behind him. 

“Let’s just get this over with, Murphy.” Said Nate warily, glancing back at their tent as he followed Murphy.   
\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt like a filler chapter. I want this chapter to lead into one with a bit more Bryan/Miller and Bellamy/Murphy and the strain that their feelings for each other is putting on their relationships. Plus, don't forget that Octavia is still lurking to fuck up everyones day. There will also be some story from Bryan's perspective. Stay tuned!   
> I also will be editing and improving the quality of all of my chapters soon. I can be a spaz writer and i write on my phone so sometimes it comes out as crap...... Anyway, please leave comments and kudos!


	3. Poison Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a glimpse from Bryan's perspective and into Bellamy and Murphy's relationship. Bellamy struggles with how he wants to handle the looming threat of his sister when chaos hits.

Bryan woke to a hard chest against his shoulder blades, hot breath on his neck, and an arm loosely thrown over him. His eyes still burned from his earlier tears, but it was dark so it was fine and he kicked the legs entangled in his own. Nate grunted in his sleep, but pulled Bryan closer to him. Despite his frustration, Bryan still felt so much comfort from his touch and he laid there, lullaby of gentle snores in his ear. Eventually, he rolled over to face him. The movement woke him up and, with what little light his pupils could grasp, he could see his boyfriends sleepy gaze. 

 

“Whatsup..Bry? You ‘kay?” Nate mumbled, arm thrown back over Bryan's shoulders and the shorter man was pulled chest to chest against him. Bryan settled his head in the nape of Nate's neck. In the darkness, he could see what appeared to be a faded bruise close to his collarbone. He raised a hand up to trace the mark and Nate's hand was in his hair, pulling his head back and he was kissing him. Bryan was caught off guard and his surprised gasp was muffled by Nate's tongue. Nate suddenly released him, still holding onto the side of his face and the pad of his thumb massaging the curve of his cheek. 

 

“I missed you so much..” Bryan couldn't help but think back to the ‘bruise' and frowned into the darkness, biting back a snarky remark. They hadn't been together again long and maybe he was just imagining everything that didn't seem right to him. Maybe. But he also felt this terribly overwhelming doubt, like a poison invading his body, and he did very much trust his gut. It had never steered him wrong. Right now though, he didn't think that he could handle anymore truth. If he finds out that his boyfriend, the only goddamn person he has left, is with someone else.. He feels like he may have a complete breakdown and he isn't ready for it.

 

“I missed you, too.” Bryan whispered back and the hand on his face moved down his body to trace his still healing bullet wound on his thigh. They wouldn't let him patrol, cut firewood, nothing at all with his injury. Technically, no he can't walk well on his own, but he's fine. Fine, who was he kidding? He has been weak and needy since he found Nate again, especially since he had been brought from the outskirts on a stretcher. Bryan had breathed a huge sigh of relief when Clarke had told him to go inside because Nate was fine. That scared the hell out of him and he can't handle thinking his boyfriend is dead again. The wound on his thigh was still tender and Bryan hissed when Nate accidentally catches the stitches with his nail. 

 

“I'm sorry!” Nate is awake now and Bryan fidgets in his arms until he is cradled under his chin, legs twisted into the others. They have been making a bit too much noise and they both hear rustling from another bed. Nate is rubbing his hand up and down his back in a soothing manner, a kind of care and love that Bryan desperately missed. 

 

He had been terrified when the Farm Station had been attacked by Grounders. They killed children! His people, who were calling themselves Skaikru, were calling these Grounders Ice Nation to differentiate between them but Bryan didn't think that it really made a difference. They all scared the shit out of him, Lincoln had scared the shit out of him, Emerson scared him, and sure as hell Octavia and Indra scare him, too. He felt a bit like a child being reassured that bad situation wasn't that bad, but everyone knew it was really, really shitty actually. Bryan considered himself a realist, and realist is no where near an optimist. He noticed that the movement in the other bed had stopped.

 

“Bry?” He heard Nate whisper, a strong hand on the back of his head. He tilted his head up in the darkness. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Are you okay? Your heart is racing..” Bryan hadn’t noticed his heavy breathing or his heart beating at the speed of light. He was a bit sweaty.. Oh, he was having a panic attack. He needed to think about something else, anything else, right now. 

 

“I'm okay.” He leaned up and kissed his boyfriend hard. He felt his sweaty hair being pushed out of his eyes as Nate kissed him back, firm and steady. He knew what this was. Grounding. Nate tended to know more than Bryan wanted him to know anyway and almost always played along with him. Bryan hated that more than anything, because sometimes he wanted a fight or at least a strong argument. Without the other person walking on eggshells so that it is a fair fight. 

 

Bryan intensified his kiss, plunging his tongue through his boyfriends lips. Nate moaned softly into his mouth and Bryan felt a familiar stirring below his belly. Unfortunately, none of this was distracting him from his increasingly negative thoughts and he had to pull away for a gulp of air. And another, and then another. Nate's chest was rumbling, like he was saying something to him, but Bryan couldn't hear him over the screaming. Children, they were children, and they didn't mean to land in the snow. Now, there was a warm breath in his ear and Bryan felt himself choking on his own air before he finally collapsed into a simpering mess.

 

“Shhhhh… shhh.. It's okay. We're safe. We're safe here.. It's okay, I promise, it's okay.” Bryan could hear Nate again and he sobbed into his chest. 

 

“I-I-It's not sa-safe! W-We are all g-g-gonna die here…” He cried, Nate pressing kisses on the top of his head. 

 

“Heyy.. Bry, breathe. In.. Out…C’mon..” He felt his boyfriend’s rough fingers wiping away the salty mess on his face. Bryan tried to focus on breathing through his hiccups and also tried to remember that they weren't alone in this space. Then, he thought of Grounders setting their camp ablaze while they are sleeping and ground his teeth together as he squeezed Nate's arm tight. 

 

“That’s right.. Good.. Come back to me, babe.. I've got you. We're safe. I swear, we are.. Bry?” Bryan lifted his head to look at up at Nate in the darkness. He could make out his features, the scruff on his face, and the stupid beanie he rarely took off. He stared up at Nate, entranced by him. “Welcome back to Arkadia, babe.” Nate whispered to him as Bryan regained control of himself, at least to the best of his ability.

 

“I want to go home, Nate.” Bryan bit his lip, fighting against more fearful tears. He felt Nate nodding his head. 

 

“I know, Bry. So do I.” Bryan buried his face into Nate's neck. 

 

“Please, don't leave me.” His voice was muffled but Nate heard him loud and clear. Bryan felt Nate's body stiffen, maybe a millisecond before he relaxed again and resumed his earlier ministrations on Bryan's back. 

 

“I'm not going anywhere, babe.” 

 

-

 

Bellamy hadn't been able to sleep the night before. It was Bryan that kept him up, though. Their beds weren't far from each other and he could hear Bryan's nightmares, Nate's consoling, frantic gasping. He remembers that the Farm Station had landed on Ice Nation territory and he had heard horror stories from his fellow Skaikru. Bryan had been saved at some point by a woman named Iris, who had died at Mt. Weather. He had witnessed children murdered first. Bellamy could not imagine the horrors they had faced, so he wasn't surprised by the whimpering across the tent. Murphy was fast asleep next to him, unbothered by the noise. The man could sleep through a hurricane if one let him. No, Bellamy just laid there and listened to his best friend console his boyfriend in the wee hours of the night. 

 

Guilt flooded his senses as he listened to Bryan's quiet meltdown. Nate's gentle whispers the only thing that seemed to soothe him. Bellamy eavesdropped on them all night, until a bright ray of sun entered through the small gap left where the zipper had been left slightly open and tent had grown quiet. Then, he climbed out of his cot and got dressed for the day. He kissed Murphy on the head before he left the tent, leaving the younger man cocooned in the thick blankets and as he exited he glanced over at Nate and Bryan. The two were both facing towards him and Nate had his chin resting in Bryan's messy hair, arms wrapped tightly around his chest, and legs entwined with his. He seemed content, despite a few worry lines between his brows. Bryan was calm, polar opposite than how he had been all night, pressed back against Nate, and hands gripping Nate's arms around him. They both looked meant for each other and Bellamy had to rip his eyes away from the scene as he left. He felt sick, and he wasn't sure if it was from guilt or jealousy or both. ‘Probably both…’ he thought as he headed to Clarke's tent. 

 

He needed a plan to find Octavia and he needed help from someone that will understand. Whether it be for him, or for Bryan, he could not let his sister hurt Nate and he knew that was exactly what she intended to do. Just as he went to enter Clarke’s tent, a head of coffee hued hair popped out. 

 

“What do you want, Bellamy.” It was Raven. 

 

“Is Clarke in there?” Raven pursed her lips at him, looking irritated. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“I need to talk to her. It's kind of important.” Bellamy was getting annoyed by her quickly. He wasn't interested in playing twenty questions with a mechanic when he could already be gathering supplies that he needs to go find his sister.

 

“Clarke's busy right now, come back in 20.” With that, Raven's head retreated back into the tent, followed by two sets of giggling, then moaning. Bellamy blushed. ‘Uhh.. Okay. Guess I'll be back…’

 

It seemed like the camp was beginning to wake up for the day, as he sat on a log near Clarke’s tent and watched the other inhabitants of Skaikru exit their own tents. He saw Murphy emerge from their own and start towards him, hair still jacked up from sleep but clothes fresh. 

 

“How long have you been up? Why didn't you wake me?” He asked when he was close to Bellamy, only an arms length away, but he didn't move any closer. 

 

“I just got up, Murph. I didn't think that I needed to.” Bellamy was short with him, holding back his attitude, but he really just wanted to take it out on someone. He was feeling restless and twitchy, which really just made him in the mood to fight, if he was going to be honest about it. 

 

“Whoa, I just asked you a question. What's your fucking problem?!” As usual, Murphy always went straight for the bait and Bellamy loved, and also hated, that part of him. 

 

“Mind your own fucking business!”  They were standing near the middle of the camp and people were gathering nearby to see what the commotion was about. Bellamy turned away from Murphy and headed towards the edge of the territory, away from the prying eyes. Murphy followed, as he thought that he would, and Bellamy only stopped when they were out of sight from the others.

 

“Bell! What the fuck?!” Murphy was practically yanking Bellamy's shoulder out of its socket and the older man flew around to face him. 

 

“So, I have to report to you every moment of my day now?!” Bellamy wanted a fight and goddamn it he will get a fight, even if it isn't who he is angry at. He really wasn't sure who he was upset with more, Octavia or Miller. So, why not put it all on Murphy? “And why don't you ever shut the fuck up!” Bellamy forgot that his hands were still injured and shoves Murphy away from him, popping a couple of stitches. Some blood snuck through the gauze and dripped down to the grass below them. Murphy was staring at him in confusion, not the rage that Bellamy had hoped for, and that pissed him off more. 

 

“Say something!” He saw Murphy roll his eyes and cross his arms. 

 

“I thought you wanted me to shut the fuck up.” Bellamy clenched a damaged fist and threw the first punch, knocking Murphy to the ground. Blood started to spill from his nose immediately, but before he knew it, Murphy had him on the ground in a choke hold. “Just because you're bigger than me, you think that you can just have a hissy fit for no reason and I won't do anything about it?” Murphy was whispering in his ear as he tightened his hold around Bellamy's neck and he started to see stars. “Now.. Are we going to fight or do you want me to fuck this attitude out of you?” Bellamy choked out an inconclusive answer and Murphy released him to gasp on the forest floor. “So?” 

 

Bellamy coughed a few times more before answering the question. “Yes.” Murphy glared at him and moved in closer. 

 

“Yes, wha-” Bellamy slammed his lips into Murphy’s, moving them aggressively against his boyfriend’s always surprisingly soft lips. Murphy quickly got the picture and lowered himself down on top of Bellamy, grinding himself down on him, eliciting a loud groan from the other man. Murphy was easy to engage. Rub him the right way and Bellamy could take it anywhere he pleased. He let Murphy take control of the kiss, with harsh bites to his bottom lip weakening his resolve and they were gasping in between the rough pecks. Bellamy felt Murphy raise his arms above his head and pin him down to the ground underneath him, forcing apart his legs with his thigh. Bellamy braced himself because he knew all too well of Murphy's lack of patience. Sure as shit, that was true and Bellamy suppressed a yelp as two lightly slicked fingers breached his ass. Uncomfortable for a few moments, while Murphy moved his fingers around inside of him. He was moderately impressed by the other man’s ability to locate his hole so quickly, as it was somewhat dark where they were and Murphy had spent 99% of the time on top of him kissing him. 

 

Murphy brushed his prostate, making Bellamy jump, and quickly inserted another finger. This time, he pumped them in and out of his body, hard and fast. Each thrust in rubbed hard against his sensitive gland and Bellamy found himself moaning loud, before Murphy covered his mouth. He extracted his fingers and soon after, there was something bigger pressed against him. Bellamy gasped as Murphy slowly pushed through his tight hole and waits, halfway in, for Bellamy to regulate his breathing. This never got any easier. It stung and burned the entire way in and never felt quite like it was supposed to be there, but as Murphy began to push in and out, he started to relax. 

 

Murphy leaned back down to kiss him again, moving faster and faster as he massaged Bellamy's tongue with his own. He was still pinned and Bellamy fidgeted a bit until Murphy released his wrists, allowing him to move freely again. 

 

“Good?” Murphy asked, nipping lightly at a spot on his jaw that gave him chills. 

 

“Y-Yeah,” Bellamy gasped, bucking up to rub his untouched cock against Murphy's stomach. He caught a quick grin from the corner of his eye and Murphy grabbed his length, touching him with long even strokes. Bellamy felt a drop of sweat drip from his hair and moaned loud. Murphy quickened his pace with his hand as well as his thrusts, his own groans becoming uneven, a red flush growing from his chest to his cheeks. He loved seeing Murphy like this, a harsh taste like raw garlic, an acquired taste, his favorite flavor most days of the week now. 

 

“Are you close?” Bellamy nodded and Murphy spit on his hand and then continued to stroke him, faster and faster. He heard Murphy grunt and his thrusts stagger, deepen, before he felt jets of warmth inside of him and that accelerated his own release. He came in rivulets onto his chest with a loud cry. Murphy dropped down on top of him, panting heavily as they both enter the hazy after glow stage of their orgasms. Soon, though they were both on their feet, redressing the clothes that were shed, straightening up their hair. It was a simple routine that Bellamy appreciated, as well as enjoyed. Murphy sacrificed his shirt to clean the cum off of Bellamy's chest and for that he was grateful. After sex, Murphy was always uncharacteristically quiet, mellow, the exact opposite of what he normally was and Bellamy was ashamed to say that he loved that, too. 

 

“So, feel better?” Bellamy laughed out loud, turning to his boyfriend and planting a fat, wet kiss on his cheek. Murphy smirked as he wiped the drool from his face. “I’ll take that as a yes.” They started back towards the camp. 

 

“I have to go talk to Clarke.” Bellamy said as he branched away from Murphy. Murphy stopped and grabbed his forearm, just above where his bandages ended. He raised Bellamy's hand up and pointed to the small pink and red splotches.

 

“Have her make sure you didn't fuck your hands up.” Bellamy chuckled and pulled his hand away, nodding. 

 

“Okay. It doesn't hurt or anything, but I'll have her check it out.” Murphy grabbed his bicep and pulled him in, quickly giving him a peck on the lips before turning away. 

 

“I’ll see you in a bit.” Bellamy smiled for a moment, watching his boyfriend saunter off towards a small group, then continued on to Clarke's tent. He entered without announcing himself and was thankful to find her alone, and fully clothed. 

 

“Oh! Hey, Bellamy.” She said, smiling up at him from her seat. She was surrounded by papers, some from Mt. Weather and some that were yellow and weathered. 

 

“Hey. We need to talk.” Her smile quickly turned upside down and she placed the paper she had currently been looking at to the side. 

 

“Is everything okay?” He shook his head as he dropped down on the cot next to hers and placed his head in his hands. 

 

“I need to find Octavia.” Clarke raised her brow, giving him a knowing look. 

 

“You know that she left on her own free will. She doesn't want you to come looking for her, Bell-” He raised his hand to stop her. 

 

“Octavia attacked Miller and I.” Clarke’s eyes widened at him. “She doesn't want me looking for her, but she wants me to pay for Lincoln's death. And I think Miller is in danger, by association.” He stuttered near the end. He didn’t need anyone, not even Clarke, knowing about their encounter that had led to this. He didn't care if it didn't make sense. She was still staring at him with that look that he had really grown to dislike. That look meant that Clarke knew more than she let on, but was going to keep it to herself. 

 

“So, wouldn't it be counterproductive to go and look for her? It sounds like she would be nearby, planning her kill. We could set up traps-” Bellamy shook his head violently. 

 

“I don't want her to get hurt, Clarke.” She rolled her eyes at him. “I mean it. But I do want her as far away from this camp as possible.” Clarke opened her mouth to respond, but as she did, they heard a commotion outside the tent and they ran outside to see what was going on. They found out very quickly what was happening. 

 

“The black rain.” Clarke said softly, eyes full of fright. Everyone outside were running aimlessly, trying not to be hit by the fat drops of poison falling from the sky above them. They could see that those who had been hit were screaming in pain, as the rain seemed to be acidic in nature and had already begun burning their flesh. 

 

“EVERYONE BACK IN THEIR TENTS!!” Bellamy bellowed. Luckily, it seemed that everyone heard his yell and followed his direction, fleeing for cover. There were screams of pain inside their camp as well as outside, all around them Bellamy could hear the sounds of horror as grounders and Skaikru alike were pelted by the liquid fire. They stood just inside of Clarke's tent, watching the chaos. 

 

“We have to help!” Clarke cried and Bellamy glanced at her to see her pulling a tarp out from under her bed. Bellamy agreed, though he was a bit busy inside of his head, more than thankful that him and Murphy hadn't spent much longer where they had been only 10 minutes ago. Clarke spread the top out and lifted it above their hands. She motioned for the open flap. 

 

“This will have to do! Let's go!” And they went, off into dangerous rain to pull their unlucky friends put of its violent downpour. All the while, despite a fair amount of gore, Bellamy couldn't stop thinking about his baby sister, out there somewhere. This rain didn't make him feel any better. All he could think was that he desperately hoped that she was inside somewhere, warm and safe. 

 

And as Clarke and himself dragged body after body into her tent, some alive and screaming, others not so lucky, he couldn't help but wish for peace. Peace from his own thoughts mainly, but also peace from the deadly wasteland that Earth was quickly spiraling into being. God, he had never missed the Ark as much as he did right now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I swear to god I am working on my dialogue, forgive me! I rushed through the end of this chapter because (if I am correct) I will be without internet tomorrow until god knows when and I wanted to leave you guys something :)  
> Bryan's meltdown was based off my own anxiety issues.. Blah blah blah  
> I do apologize if some of this chapter seems a bit cut off. I have alwayd had a hard time transitioning into new scenes, so bare with me.  
> Next chapter we will be looking at the effects of the black rain, we will revisit Miller's perspective, and I may dip into Murphy POV as well.  
> We may also take a first glimpse at a relationship between Abby and Kane, but we shall see ;) Stay tuned!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is a good start to hopefully a good story. It's a bit ooc. I dont care xD Please do leave kudos and comments.  
> I wanted to see more m/m in The 100 involving Bellamy and Miller. So, i'll start it on up then.


End file.
